Princess Panty Party
by TLG03
Summary: Elsa and Anna meet up with the other princess for a little private time. WARNING-SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

One sunny morning a warm spring breeze softly blew through the air above Arendelle castle. An eighteen year old Princess Anna who wore a pair of yellow pajamas walked bear foot down the hallway to her sister's room where she found her sleeping in her bed. She sat down on the side of her bed and lightly shook her. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Elsa. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," Anna said happily.

"Anna," she replied sounding a bit sleepy. "What time is it?"

"The sky's awake so I'm awake," Anna told her.

Elsa who wore a pair of blue pajamas slowly sat up.

"Have you forgotten what we have planned for today. We have to meet the gals," Anna reminded her.

Elsa smiled and nuzzled her nose against Anna's.

"No. I haven't," Elsa responded sweetly. "But let's eat breakfast first."

Anna smiled and grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her to the kitchen where they sat at the table and eat cereal together.

As they finished eating Olaf came scampering into the room giving Anna a hug.

"Morning," he said happily. "What ya doing?"

"Morning Olaf," Anna replied returning his hug. "Elsa and I have to go out and take care of somethings today."

"Really? Like what," Olaf questioned innocently.

"Oh. It's nothing. We just have some royal business to attend to," Anna told him.

"Really? Sounds fun. Can I come too," he asked.

"No. I'm afraid not," Anna answered.

He gave her a sad rejected look.

"You wouldn't like coming with us," Elsa cut in. "Our day will be filled with lots of paperwork and long drawn out boring conversation about royal politics. You'll have a much better time if you stay here with Kristoff."

Kristoff who wore a pair of green pajamas then walked into the kitchen.

"What are you three up to," he asked seating himself at the table.

Anna told him that she and Elsa would soon be leaving the castle to meet the other princess on royal duty.

Anna and Elsa then went to their rooms and got dressed. Anna walked into her sister's room and saw she wore her long green spring time dress.

"Show me Sleeping Beauty's home," Elsa asked a magic mirror that hung on her wall causing an image of a Aurora's castle to appear.

Kristoff and Olaf stepped into the doorway.

"One of these day you're gonna have to tell me what you do at your girls only meetings," said Kristoff.

"Maybe someday," Anna remarked with a smile.

Anna stood up and lightly kissed Kristoff's lips.

"Ready to go," asked Elsa.

"We'll be back soon," Anna assured him.

Elsa tapped her finger to the mirror teleporting herself and her sister to the sitting room inside Aurora's castle. Elsa and Anna looked around and saw Aurora who wore her pink dress sitting with Ariel Belle Cinderella Mulan Snow White Rapunzel and Jasmine who all wore there formal gowns.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello. So glad you could make it," Aurora greeted them. "Please sit down."

The sisters seated themselves on the sofa beside Belle.

The girls all gossiped for a bit and sipped some tea from pink cups.

"So? Where's Philip," questioned Ariel.

"He's out of town on royal duty. He won't be back till tomorrow," Aurora remarked. "We have the whole castle to ourselves. So I thought today was a good day for us to play dress up."

The princess all giggled and Aurora stood up. They all followed her to her royal fitting room where many racks of clothing including gowns dresses and lingerie hung. A makeup table rested against the wall. A few strait back wooden chairs sat in front of the table.

Aurora shut the door and they all stripped down to their bra and panties tossing their gowns to the floor. They helped each other to put on some perfume.

Rapunzel took a seat in front of the makeup table.

"That tickles," giggled Rapunzel as Cinderella used a soft bush to apply some blush to her cheeks and Snow White put some pink paint on her fingernails.

Elsa helped Anna to slip into a short green cocktail dress.

Mulan Ariel and Jasmine all slipped on short silk Kimonos.

Anna helped her sister slid on a short silky blue nighty.

Snow White helped Rapunzel to slip on a lacy pair of lavender bra and panties.

Aurora assisted Belle in trying on a gold silk bra and panties.

All the princess helped one another to try on all sorts of sexy kimonos, short silk bathrobes, bras, panties and lacy stockings.

Anna pulled a pair of red silk underwear off the rack and handed it to Elsa. Anna slipped them on and turned around in a circle using her ice powers to turn them blue.

Mulan and Jasmine helped one another to try on a pair of corsets.

"I love the feel this against my skin," said Aurora as Cinderella and Ariel slowly side a blue lacy thong up her long silky legs.

Cinderella then helped Aurora to try on a matching low cut bra.

Belle who stood nearby had an idea and pulled out a magic wand from nowhere.

"Oh no not Blue. Make it gold," Belle said pointing her wand at Aurora causing her underwear to turn to an amber color.

"No. Make it blue," Elsa remarked using her ice power to turn Aurora's underwear blue.

"Make it gold and make it blue and make it gold and make it blue," said Belle and Elsa as they changed the color of Aurora's bra and panties back and forth.

Aurora smiled and slipped off her underwear and tossed across the room. Cinderella hugged her closely from behind and swayed their hips back and forth. Aurora turned around and kissed her deeply on the lips.

All the other girl smiled and they help each other to strip naked dropping their clothes to the floor. They sat down on the floor and spent the next few minutes taking turns making-out with each other. They rolled around in one an others arms becoming a miss mashed pile of limbs.

Anna laid on her back and Elsa got on her knees placed her sister's head in her lap. She placed her hand over Anna's eyes and Mulan laid down between Anna's legs. Mulan slowly traced the tip of her finger around the outside of Anna's pussy. Jasmine laid down and started massage and licking on Anna's left foot. She giggled as Jasmine ran her tongue between her toes. Mulan slid the first two fingers of her right hand into her tight womanhood and moved them in and out slowly.

The other princess continued to make-out together as they wait for a turn with Anna.

Mulan licked on Anna's swollen clit and moved her fingers in and out of her faster and faster causing Anna to whimper and arch her back up off the floor.

Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gasped Anna.

Mulan took her fingers out of Anna's pussy and gave her hot swollen clit many rapid pinches causing her to scream and squirt.

Mulan and Jasmine then sat aside and Belle sat down on her knees between Anna's outspread legs and slid a yellow vibrating egg shaped sex toy into her sex.

"Ohhh!" Anna groaned as she felt the toy go inside her.

Belle pushed the egg deeper into her hot soaking wet pussy causing her to moan louder.

Snow White went and sat beside Anna and sucked and tugged her nipples.

"Mmmhhh! Mmmm! Ohhh! Ohhh!" Gasped Anna hotly as her heart thumbed against her rib cage and pounded like a jackhammer.

Belle slid her first finger into Anna's urethra and pumped it in and out.

"Hmmmm! Ohh! Ohhhhh! Anna gasped as her pussy gushed with hot sweet nectar.

Belle slid the egg deeper into her pussy and pinched her clit.

Ohhh! I'm cumming!" Anna cried out.

Belle then sat aside and Cinderella and Aurora crawled over to Anna on all fours. They licked slowly up and and down her whole body giving her a tongue bath. Aurora slid the first two fingers of her right hand into Anna's ass while Cinderella inserted a long strand of pleasure beads into her womanhood.

"Hmm! Hmmm! Mhhh!" Anna sighed as the breads went deeper and deeper.

"Yeah! You like that," asked Cinderella as she moved the beads in and out.

"Oh. I love it," Anna replied.

Aurora and Cinderella spent the next few minutes fingering her ass and sliding the beads in and out of her wet pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Olaf and Kristoff were both sitting inside the castle library.

"What you think the princesses are doing right now," Olaf questioned.

"Problem something boring," he answered envisioning them discussing politics.

Olaf then hopped up and left the room.

Back at the fitting room Anna moaned loudly and squirted hard as Cinderella yanked the beads out of her pussy.

Cinderella and Aurora then sat aside and started making-out with the other girls.

Ariel crawled over to Anna and laid down with her in a 69 position. Elsa slid a long light blue slender vibrator deep into Ariel's ass. Ariel and Ann sucked and licked on each others hot wet sweet pussies. Ariel swirled her tongue around inside her sex tasting her hot juices. Rapunzel crawled over to Ariel and pumped the dildo in and out of her ass as they continued to suck. Anna licked on Ariel's love button causing her to moan and groan. They spent the next few minutes thrusting their tongues in and out of one another faster and faster. They then thrust the tongues hard into each others clits.

"I'm cumming!" Anna and Ariel exclaimed in unison.

Ariel rolled over and crawled over to the other princesses who all sat on the floor making-out and scissoring with one another.

"Prepare yourself little sister," said Elsa just before positioning herself on all fours above her.

Elsa leaned close into Anna's face and slowly blew cold are over her skin causing her to gasp. Elsa blew into her ear and then moved down to her neck where she delivered a few brisk icy kisses. She then licked and kissed down to her tits.

"Hmmm! Anna moaned as Elsa thrust her tongue into her nipples.

Elsa kissed down to her sister's inner thigh and licked up and down it for a moment before kissing her soaking wet hot sweet pussy.

"I have something special for you," Elsa stated using her ice powers to materialize a blue ice shaped dildo in her hand.

Anna peeked down and giggled.

"It's OK sister. The cold never bothered me anyways," she said just before Elsa pushed the dildo deep inside her boiling hot sex.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! More! More! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ohhhh! Snow my gosh! I"m almost there!" Anna moaned loudly.

Elsa moved the ice dildo in and out of her faster and faster deeper and deeper.

"Ohhhh! Ohhh! Ohhhhhh!" Anna gasped hotly.

Elsa pulled the dildo from her pussy. She then licked and sucked it clean. She then rammed the icy sex toy back inside her pussy hitting her G-spot.

"I'm CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

Elsa then got on all fours above her sister and nuzzled her nose against Anna's.

All the princess crawled over to the sisters and they all rolled around in one another arms becoming a hot mass of writhing arms and legs.

Meanwhile just outside the door Olaf stood aghast peeking through the keyhole.

"Wow. So? The princess give each other warm hugs during the private girls only meeting," the snow man thought.

The End.


End file.
